Podarek Tashy alternative
by paulina-anna-vic
Summary: Wersja alternatywna do Podarunek Tashy. Zaczęty w labie przy puszczaniu elektroforezy ;-)


Iason, zatopiony we własnych myślach, właśnie przestępował próg swojego apartamentu. Nie zwrócił uwagi na nieobecność Daryla, który zwykle witał go przy wejściu, odbierając pelerynę i pytając, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Zwykle też informując o godzinie podania obiadu, oraz zdając relację z wydarzeń mijającego dnia. Dziś jednak nikt nie powitał pana domu.

Nadal pogrążony we własnych myślach, Iason skierował swe kroki w stronę salonu, gdy niespodziewanie wpadła na niego dość duża, czarna, kudłata kula. Nagłe zachwianie równowagi wyrwało wreszcie Szefa Syndykatu z jego zamyślenia i skierowało uwagę do, tak zwanego, ,,tu i teraz".

Zdziwiony i lekko zirytowany Blondie spojrzał w dół, gdzie, kuląc się i popiskując, tuliła się do jego nogi owa futrzana kula. Przez głowę Iasona przebiegło kilka myśli. Poczynając od: ,,Co to jest?" i ,,Co to tu robi?" do ,,Kto to tu wpuścił?". Co prowadziło nieuchronnie do : ,,Gdzie Daryl?"

Kudłaty kłębek podniósł łeb i skonfundowanym wzrokiem patrzył w oczy Blondie. W głowie Iasona coś zrobiło ciche ,,klik".

\- Riki?- spytał z niedowierzaniem Szef Syndykatu, patrząc w czarne oczy. Odpowiedziało mu jakby potwierdzające piśnięcie, a zaraz potem pies spojrzał za siebie, w stronę salonu, zjeżył sierść i zawarczał.

\- O, wreszcie jesteś. Może usiądziesz?- dało się słyszeć drwiący głos dochodzący z salonu właśnie. Iason zmarszczył lekko brwi i wkroczył do wyżej wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Czarny pies z ociąganiem podążył za nim. Gdy Iason przestąpił próg pokoju, ujrzał Trickstera usadowionego wygodnie w jego ulubionym fotelu.

\- Loki. Czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność?- spytał sucho Blondie, siadając naprzeciw i uspokajająco głaszcząc po łbie warczącego na Asgardczyka psa.

\- Tashy- westchnął Loki. Iason pozwolił by na jego twarzy odmalowało się lekkie zdziwienie. Czego ta szalona narratorka znowu od niego chciała?

\- Ah, no tak. Pewnie masz ochotę na lampkę wina? Wybacz brak służącego. Był trochę irytujący. Nie martw się jednak, nic mu nie jest.- dodał widząc, że Iason chciał mu przerwać- Tylko go uśpiłem- Loki zakręcił bursztynowym płynem i upił łyk whisky. Drugą ręką wykonując krotki gest i na stole przed Iasonem pojawił się kieliszek czerwonego wina.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować- z drwiącym uśmieszkiem powiedział Loki. Iason zignorował jego pyszałkowatość i sięgnął po swój alkohol.

\- Mógłbyś mi to wyjaśnić?- zimno spytał Iason gestem wskazując na siedzącego przy nim psa.

\- Twój ulubieniec potrafi być bardzo denerwujący, ale pewnie sam o tym najlepiej wiesz- uśmiechnął się Trickster. Iason nic nie odpowiedział. Czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

\- Mają rację nazywając cię Iceman- mruknął pod nosem gość referując do lodowato zimnego spojrzenia, którym Iason go obdarzał. Na co jedna, jasnoblond brew powędrowała nieco w górę.

\- Tasha przysłała mnie z zadaniem- skrzywił się lekko Trickster- Mam ci przekazać jej radę. Mówi, że Riki to nie piesek kanapowy, który może cały dzień siedzieć w jednym miejscu, a dziki wilk, który potrzebuje przestrzeni. Tasha sądzi, że jeśli chcesz, żeby Riki się zachowywał, najlepszym sposobem jest wydłużenie mu łańcucha. Może niech Katze znajdzie mu jakieś zajęcie- dodał głośniej Loki.

\- Piesek i wilk? Hmm, muszę przyznać Tashy rację. Może rzeczywiście dam mu trochę więcej swobody- zastanawiał się na głos Iason przyglądając się siedzącemu przy nim psu. Czarna kula wlepiała nienawistne spojrzenie w zielonookiego gościa. Powarkując cicho. Jedna część Rikiego chciała wyrządzić jakąś większą krzywdę Asgardczykowi za przemienienie go w zwierzą. Druga zaś była wdzięczna za wstawienie się za nim u Iasona. Choć, gdyby go spytać, uniósłby się dumą i zaprzeczył. Krótko mówiąc- był w zwykle w takich sytuacjach górę wzięła buntownicza natura byłego lidera gangu.

\- Riki- zmęczonym głosem zganił Iason. Pies zaprzestał produkcji tego dźwięku, przełączając się zamiast tego na bezgłośne pokazywanie zębów. Mongrel miał ogromną ochotę zatopienia swoich kłów w ciele Trickstera. Nie robił tego z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze cholerny Psotnik dysponował magią i Riki nie był pewien, co by mu zrobił w obronie własnej. Nie chciał ryzykować przemiany w taką, na przykład, żabę. Po drugie i może najważniejsze, Iason, niezależnie jak bardzo nie na rękę była mu ta wizyta, nie pozwoliłby na atakowanie gościa w swoim domu. Kara za taki wybryk nie byłaby zbyt przyjemna. Ciekawiło go też, jak sobie z tą całą sytuacją poradzi jego Blondie. Z tych rozmyślań wyrwał go brzęk metalu uderzającego w granitowy blat stolika.

\- Z życzeniami od Tashy- uśmiechnął się Loki wychylając resztkę swojej whisky. Iason sięgnął po platynowy pierścień ze szmaragdem. Obracając go w palcach, spojrzał na Trickstera.

\- Do kompletu do tego, który już posiadasz- uśmiechnął się zielonooki- Zmienia to- Loki spojrzał na czarnego psa- w człowieka, i odwrotnie. Jest dostrojony do twoich fal mózgowych, więc nikt inny nie może go użyć.

\- No, prawie- dodał cicho Asgardczyk, mając na myśli siebie.

Rikiemu bynajmniej nie podobało się to, co usłyszał. Zjeżył sierść na karku i wzdrygnął się. Za to Iason miał zgoła odmienne zdanie. Coś przeczówał, że nie raz skorzysta z tego prezentu. Jedyny pewny sposób na uciszenie potoku przekleństw i buntowniczych słów. Iason uśmiechnął się lekko i wsunął pierścień na palec.

\- Przekaż Tashy, że doceniam gest- zwrócił się Blondie do Lokiego. Na co ten skinął lekko głową i zniknął w kłębie zielono-złotego dymu.


End file.
